Afternoon delight
by OCDJen
Summary: Edward comes home to find a drunk Jasper looking for some afternoon delight. Written for dtav's birthday


_**AN/ ** Hi guys! Something a little silly and fun for my DMT bday - dtav. _

_I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Massive thank you to Ealasaid77 for her awesome beta work! My girls rock!_

_Happy Birthday DMT! _

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Traffic had been a complete and utter nightmare. Yes, I feel sorry for the poor sod who smashed his car on the motorway, but really, why did it have to bring the whole city centre to a complete stand still? We weren't near the motorway. We're a good fifteen miles away from the nearest junction and its not even rush hour traffic!

The world hated me. It was that simple.

I left the office at just turned one and set out on what should have been a fifteen minute drive back home given the time of day; but, some forty-five minutes later I am still staring at the back end of someones old, clapped out Ford Escort.

All I wanted to do was get home. Was I asking so much? I worked full ten hour days, ate all my vegetables, opened doors for women, helped little old ladies across the road and I had never had a speeding ticket. Yet, the traffic gods thought today they would screw me over.

Jasper had been clear on this. Be home by half one. He left no room for argument or discussion. He had wanted me to take the day off, claiming that the world would live if I didn't work one day, but I had to over see the final project that would be making the company millions if it paid off. Jasper, who had whined, moaned, pouted and even stomped his foot had agreed to meet me half way; on the condition that even if the world is about to end, I left the office at one. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts', leave the office.

He was going to be pissed. Beyond pissed at me.

His brother, Peter, was in town. It had been a while since we had last seen Peter, and knowing that the two of them had met up at around half ten, the chances of them both being plastered by now were pretty high. With any luck, Jasper will be that drunk that he won't give a shit how late I am and he will let it slide.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, and it was pretty fucking close to it, I arrived home. Pulling onto the drive, I sighed in relief at finally arriving home. Now all I had to do was deal with Jasper and his mood.

Reaching the front door, I had barely opened it before I heard Jasper's voice reach my ears over the music in the living room.

"Where the fuck you been?" he repeated again as I reached the living room door.

Jasper was lying on his back on the rug in the middle of the living room. His blonde curls were scattered and fanned out around his head. Both his knees were bent, with one hand trailing up and down the fine blonde hairs of his happy trail that was just peeking out.

"Traffic. Where's Peter?" I asked looking around, noticing that there were two empty glass and a half drunk bottle of Bell's whiskey on the side.

Shrugging, Jasper hit the remote to the CD player and changed tracks. "Dunno, was there... I think he's getting his dick wet," Jasper chuckled as the sound of Afternoon Delight filled the room. _"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight gonna grab some afternoon delight." _Jasper began singing along to the song, while looking at me.

"Its not a turn on, Jazz," I said while getting the middle finger from Jasper.

"How can it not be? It's all about fucking in the afternoon!"

"No, that's just your pervy mind, Jasper." Jasper snorted loudly at me and carried on singing.

_"Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite and the thought of rubbin' you is getting so exciting." _

"It's lovin you, Jasper, not rubbin' you."

"Is not! It's rubbin'! How about you come here and rub me?" Jasper asked while wiggling his eyebrows and slowly undoing his jeans.

"It's lovin' you, you just have a dirty mind." Jasper grinned at me, his eyes full of mischief with a naughty look.

_"Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight," _Jasper sang as he pointed to his cock and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Unable to stop myself at the sight of his cock all hard and needy, I groaned loudly feeling my own cock begin to harden in my suit trousers. Jasper licked his lips as I adjusted myself and tried in vain not to let his little display effect me. It was a losing battle.

_"Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite, looking forward to a little afternoon delight," _Jasper continued as he started to stroke himself slowly.

"Jasper..." I breathed as he pulled off his Tee and kicked off his jeans. By now my cock was making a play to break out of the zipper.

It wasn't helping seeing Jasper now on his hands and knees and crawling towards me. His eyes had darkened, bringing them full of lust and desire, and his blonde curls had now fallen into his eyes.

_"I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite," _Jasper sang as he reached me and began running his hands up my thighs towards my cock.

_"But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling a little afternoon delight," _he continued as he pulled down the zipper on my trousers and took my cock into his hot, wet mouth.

My fingers weaved their way through his soft curls as my hips started to thrust slowly into his mouth. Breathing out soft pants and moans, my head fell back onto the sofa as Jasper continued to work over my cock. His talented tongue pressed, licked and teased over every inch of my cock.

Taking me all the way into his mouth until I was tightly buried in his throat, Jasper swallowed and then hummed around me. The vibrations of his humming drove me insane and pulled the coiled spring in my stomach even tighter.

"Jas... Fuck!" I all but screamed out as his teeth grazed gently up my shaft just as he thrust two lubed fingers inside of me.

Bobbing his head up and down my length, fast, he matched the thrust of his fingers in perfect time with the bobbing of his head. Unable to stop myself, I began to thrust into Jasper's awaiting mouth. The feel of his hot mouth around me, humming and moaning, coupled with the sensation of him finger fucking me, was pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

Tightening my grip in his soft curls, Jasper continued his relentless assault on my cock. "Jas... fuck... gonna... cum!" I managed to pant out as I began pulling his hair.

Without warning, Jasper released me from his mouth just as I was about to cum. Groaning in frustration, Jasper yanked me hard off the edge of the sofa and on to the floor with a thump. Slightly bewildered, I looked at Jasper who was rubbing lube up and down his hard length.

"Turn around and bend, babe. I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion," Jasper mumbled in a husky voice.

Going to remove my trouser's from around my ankles, Jasper grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me.

"Now, babe," he demanded in a voice so full of authority it made my cock twitch.

Bending over the sofa, still wearing my shirt and my trousers and boxers around my ankles, I felt the head of Jasper's cock run up and down my hole, teasing me a little more.

_"Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight," _Jasper moaned out as he pushed into me.

"Fuck... Jasper... Stop singing that song... please," I groaned out as he pushed all the way in.

Grabbing the back of my hair, Jasper yanked my head back as he pulled almost all the way out.

"I'll sing whatever I wanna," he said as he slammed into me, hard. "And If I wanna sing..." he panted out as he pulled back, just leaving the head in, "Afternoon delight, I fucking will do," he shot at me as he slammed into again. "Especially, when we are fucking in the afternoon!"

Bracing myself against the sofa, Jasper fucked me hard and fast. One hand locked tightly into my hair, pulling my head back to him and his other one gripping my hip so hard I knew I would bear his marks in the morning.

Jasper's hot breath fanned my neck as he grunted behind me, not laying up on his brutal assault. Every thrust was as hard as the one before, slamming against my sweet spot and pushing me closer to the edge.

With my head still pulled back by his grip, Jasper sank his teeth into the curve of my neck and shoulder.

"Ugh! Fuck... So... close," I cried out.

My cock was trapped between my stomach and the leather sofa, creating a wonderful friction from his hard thrusts. Jasper let go of my hair and pushed my face down into the sofa. His hand trailed up the back of my shirt, to the nape of my neck, scratching the skin there.

Shuddering in delight, and in anticipation, my body broke out in goose bumps. Breathing hard, mingled with cries of pleasure, the coil in my stomach tightened even more.

Jasper suddenly cried out as he came deep within me. The feel of his hot cum inside of me registered a split second before he ripped his blunt nails down my back.

"Jasper!" I screamed out as the coil snapped and I came hard all over my stomach and the sofa.

Collapsing on top of me, Jasper kissed my neck on the spot he had bitten, before pulling out of me and collapsing on his back on the rug. Staying still for a minute, I let my breathing return to normal, along with my heart rate.

The feel of my now cold cum against my stomach began to get a little uncomfortable. However, after being fucked so hard in the afternoon, I didn't have the energy to move. Then it dawned on me.

The leather sofa.

The leather sofa I had fought tooth and nail not to have, was now covered in my cum. Quickly standing up, and seeing the mess I had made, I heard Jasper chuckle. Looking over my shoulder at him, I saw him flat out on his back with his eyes closed, still naked.

"What's so funny? There's cum on the sofa!"

"And?"

"And? That's your response?" Jasper chuckled even more and let out a sigh.

"It'll clean, babe. And you shouldn't have been late and I wanted some 'Afternoon Delight,'" he chuckled out.

"Fucking song," I grumbled as I picked up his tee and wiped the cum off the sofa.

"Told ya it was about fucking in the afternoon," he murmured out before the sound of his soft snores filled the living room.


End file.
